In gas turbine engines, fuel is delivered from one or more fuel sources to a combustion section including one or more combustor apparatuses where the fuel is mixed with air and ignited to generate hot combustion products defining working gases. The working gases are directed from the combustion section to a turbine section. Each combustion apparatus may comprise one or more stages, each stage supplying fuel to be ignited within the respective combustor apparatus.